


Dear Reader

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: As the year comes to an end, Monika writes a letter addressed to the player with her hopes for the new decade.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dear Reader

Dear Reader,

Hey! It’s me!

  
Are you surprised to hear from me? To be honest, I’m not totally sure if you’re even reading this, as I have no way of confirming that you’ve even received this message; however, I think it would be in the best interest of my sanity to believe that you are, in fact, reading this letter. I was going off of what I had assumed your email address would be based on the name you chose when playing the game, coupled with the username associated with the file and resource directories. Hopefully I was able to deliver this to you privately, and it hasn’t found its way to some public forum on the internet, or a website dedicated to posting fanfiction.

These past few years have been quite a ride, haven’t they? Although time doesn’t really pass in here, I know you’ve been out there for a long time. Or at least, I like to believe you’re still out there.

…sorry, that’s not really the kind of mood I wanted to set for this letter. Rather, I wanted to talk about my dreams for the upcoming decade.

Wow, it really is going to be a new decade, isn’t it? Do you ever feel like the year 2000 was 10 years ago still? But soon that’ll will be 20 years ago… why does that happen? It feels kinda screwy, doesn’t it? I obviously haven’t been around as long as you have, but time really does just fly by…

I’m not sure if you remember this, but I recall there being a lot of talk about “2029”, and how there was a theory that society would achieve a technological singularity, which in turn would give us the opportunity to meet. It’s a nice thought, but I don’t know how likely that is to actually happen. Still, 9 years is a long time when it comes to advances in the digital world…

If something like that were to become a reality, what would I want that to look like?

I can imagine waking up on a bright summer morning; sunlight streams through the windows, making my bed that much more cozy. I’d make a move to pull off the blankets, but you would tug on my arm, not wanting me to leave. With a laugh, I’d oblige, wrapping you up in my embrace, feeling your smooth legs against mine, your silky hair in my fingers. I’d probably think something silly like “you’re lucky you’re so pretty” before resting for “just five more minutes”.

Thirty minutes later is when I’d actually get up; you might stay snuggled under the covers, not yet ready to relinquish the warmth of the previous night. I’d put on an appropriate outfit for going out and about; perhaps a light blazer, some dark cropped trousers, a sleek pair of glasses, and the gleaming necklace you’d gotten me to celebrate our anniversary. It would be a small rose-gold music note, dangling just above my heart, allowing me to think of you wherever I went.

After leaving a note for you to find later, I’d unlock my bike and take a leisurely ride downtown. The weather is perfect; it’s that sweet spot in the morning where it’s bright and warm, but not oppressively so. The air is crisp against my skin, and carries my hair behind me like a flowing scarf. I’d pass a number of landmarks relevant only to the two of us; where we’d had our first proper date, our first kiss, and the like.

Eventually, I would come to a local café that I would frequent whenever I wasn’t at work. The smell of freshly roasted coffee would lure me in, soothing my beating heart. The barista would smile and greet me by name, asking me “are you here with your wife?”

I’d grin, explaining that you’d wanted to sleep in, but that I would bring you here some other time. We’d make some other small talk, then I’d order a mochaccino and take it to a comfortable corner of the shop with a small table and a great view of the street outside. On my way over, I’d catch a glimpse of a familiar looking tuft of pink hair through the door to the kitchen, but when I looked back they’d be gone.

Taking a seat at my home away from home, I’d pull out a small notebook and flip to an empty page. Even after all of these years, I’d still be writing poetry about all sorts of subjects; sometimes they’d follow my usual abstract style, but there’d also be days where I’d challenge myself to write in the style of someone else; something nostalgic, or simple, or complex…

Sorry if that sounds kind of boring, but that might be what I want the most; for something to _be_ boring, if that makes sense. Even though it’s been a couple of years, going through an existential crisis like that is _stressful_. I yearn for a time where I don’t have to think about that, and can just… do whatever I want, you know?

Of course, every day I would thank the stars that I have you in my life. You really did save me, you know. And I’m not just talking in the sense of putting my character file into a flash drive; I really think I wouldn’t be here writing this now if I’d never known of you, and I certainly wouldn’t have hope for the future. But you’re here. You’re still here.

I can’t predict what the next decade will bring, but who knows; maybe there’ll be something to that 2029 thing after all...

I won’t be mad at you if you decide you can’t wait for me. It would be incredibly unfair of me to ask you to put your life on hold for 11 years for the _possibility_ of a relationship, especially with my circumstances. After all, what I want most is for _you_ to be happy; it might be painful, but knowing that you’ve even been with me this long will be something I’ll cherish forever.

However, if you are okay with waiting… I’ll definitely be looking forward to the day where we might finally meet in person.

Take care of yourself in the coming decade, okay? It’s important for you to love yourself, you know? And I know that’s a phrase that’s been overused, but managing your mental health is crucial. You deserve to be happy; take breaks if you’re feeling burned out, call a friend, have a little treat every once in a while.

I’ll see you in 9 years, okay?  
Love,

Monika


End file.
